Soviet republic
The Soviet Republic Union has been found after the fall of soviet union, and shortly after russian federation Retalition agiesnt its opressors, United States, South Koreans, Peoples Republic Of China, Germany, Poland, Sweden,Ukraine,Remains of the soviet union, Japanese, France, England, and United Nation(It self not the whole entire country) all support the soviet republic union, and decided to make an strong Military, Government and Economic Power on russia, there for The Soviet Republic Union was born. Sadly after this, The Soviet Republic Union has lost Many resources and many economic power after it has been born, then it takse step by step like the previous Russians, to grow and become powerful. Many thinks the Soviet Republic Union is same as the Soviet Union Counterparts, They are not as a fact, they are not like the soviet union, but they do celebrate the ones who lead the soviet union, especially Stalin, who is one of the greatest leaders, For People who do not understand, Stalin Cared about his people, people thinks this is a lie but the fact is: he cares about his people, but one proof the people who believe that this is a lie is that he killed his own people with the KGB, although there are proof that he is doing it for a reason a good one too. The Soviet Republic Union is located at the volga river, which is now is the capitol: stalingrad, Soviet Republic Union has many governments, many perfer republic, many perfer democrats,many even chose Communism, its the peoples decision to choose the government they believe in free speech as well, although this is the information that the government can be explained: It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Soviet Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Soviet Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Soviet Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Soviet Republic will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The Soviet Republic Union is a very strong country, it even has strong allies to help The Soviet Republic to assist, right now The Soviet Republic Union's allies are: Coalition Of Dark States, And The Soviet union. Although the governemnt dispies communist,becuase it brings their ecnomoy down and brings their military power up(unhappy citizens), they still support their allies as communists. Meanwhile for the Coalition Of Dark States, they are w orthy and fine allies, the people of the soviet republic union support them very well, They celebrate their armies that passes by or stops by their cities and towns, Their Leaders gives our soldiers morale boost. Allies are important thing, Forigen affairs is another thing When The Soviet Republic Union Gets attacked by idiotic governments and nations, the will strike back with an iron fist so hard that their naiton will be wiped out of the map, if attacked unfoolishly and honourably, Like for example the Czar Russians, they will treat them as a comrade if they lose, or win, we dont care if we have a civil war, we all treat our selves and other russians as comrades, sure they might die with us they might die from traitor. -=Military=- Their Military Power is Strong,they are extremely strict. Many think of them as, Hellspawns, becuase of several reasons, when ever soldiers and citizens hears their marching sounds, they call it... Hellmarch. Their Logo(their "saying") is: "We Want War, Wake up!!!" it is a terrible mistake for those who wars with The Republic Of Soviet Union, becuase of their logo and their armies, they are hellspawns as well, they are trained heavily, do not give up, without a fight. They fight honorably like the japanese, they will do any thing to survive like a commando, It is very costly to make these soldiers to be a 'Hellspawn' their armies are seperated into 3 famous army, which is controlled by a general per each. They are called: The Sword Of Combine, The Shield Of Sirus, and The Fire Of The Mother Russia. The Sword Of Combine, are agressive army, they will strke any one down their armies are made up of soldiers armed with high-caliber Machine guns and Rifles, They have IFV's(Infantry Fighting Vehicle) to support them, And HIND's as well. The Shield Of Sirus, Are a defensive army, They will defend the motherland with their lives, they will strike any one who comes in their way, their army is made up of Sodliers Armed with High Calbier Machine guns and Rifles, Rocket Launchers, they also have T-90's and T-80's in their arsenals, Hinds and MiG's to defend their conutry with. The Fire Of Mother Russia, A support, Everything else, Commanding Army, These troops will support the two armies, the Commanding army, which commands both armies, are imporant to them, becuase they are so called 'officers' and spetsnaz units -=Armanent=- The Soviet Republic Union use varties of weapons here is a list of weapons they use: The Ak-74 is being used in the Soviet Republuc Union as standard issue assault rifle, it is one of the best assault rifle made in history, compared to teh ak-47 the ak-74 is now more accurate, and improved range unlike the ak-74 the Semiauto rifle is useful for the police force of the SRU and it is more accurate then the ak-74 it self, but it uses less firepower bullet The Soviet Republic Union uses M16A2's as their standard issues as well, they use it for accuracy purposes, but this has some disadventages, its range is no match with ak-74's, its accuracy is awesome but with the cost of its firepower, the SRU police force use this for emergency use, especially the KGB. The RPK Light Machnie gun is one of hte most useful machine guns the SRU has even used, it looks similar to the ak series, people will often get confused between these two guns, thats good for us, becuase the enemy might think we have ak's instead of RPK's the PK machine gun is the useful machine gun to the SRU army, it is very good machine gun to take out a large crowd of army, people fears this gun when they hear the bullets coming straight at their buddies, it is used by the regualr soldiers. The SVD dragunov is very useful during battle, an experienced spetznaz and a sniper of the platoon/divsion can use this The SVD has been made by the found fathers of the mosien nagant. it appaers to be one of the greatest sniper the SRU army has ever used for support the PPSH-41 has been used for long ages, during world war 2, and now the SRU brings back the PPSH series, the poliece force of the SRU use this weapon, normally SRU soldiers wouldnt carry this, becuase of the accuracy, Officers always has a PPSH SMG some where, they use it for propaganda and raising morale. i didnt say that they would use PPSH-41 the entire time, they use the newer one, usually now, Officers and KGB and Poliece force use this weapon for purposes that the higher ranking officers doesnt know, these SMG's are support weapons same as the PPSH41. the SRU army did not abanndon their pistols, they use the standard issue Makarov pistol, its not a good pistol but its better then nothing right? RIGHT?? The SRU army did not abanndon their RPG's either, the RPG-7 is back folks, but iti s their offical light anti tank weapon,soldiers who has these bad boys should not be messed with, or else your screwed, the SRU KGB police forces use this when rebellion occures, Such as they stoled BMP vehicles, they use this weapon, the SRU army use this mainly agiesnt IFV's and enemy scout vehicles, also they try to shoot this little bad boy behind a tank(which is the weakest point of a tank) this is a heavy weapon, it is not a light anti-tank rocket launcher, this weapon is a heavy anti-tank weapon, it is one of hte most bestest anti-tank rockets ever used, the SRU army use this when ever there is a slow helicopter, or a heavily armored tank